Not Merlin
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Arthur's reaction when Gwen tells him that she once had feelings for Merlin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did, it would still be running. **

**Summary: Arthur's reaction when Gwen tells him that she once had feelings for Merlin.**

* * *

**Not Merlin**

Arthur and Gwen lay comfortably awake in their bed, holding each other. Arthur was staring at the ceiling while he traced circles with his index finger on Gwen's shoulder and Gwen simply lay on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Gwen?" Arthur's husky voice pierced the silence.

"Hmm . . ."

"This is nice," he stated, smiling.

"It indeed is," she replied with a sigh.

Things had been very quiet in Camelot. After the battle of Camlann, death of Morgana, and Arthur's problematic recovery, Camelot seemed to have found its peace once again. Everything had gotten rather boring actually. And though Arthur missed the feeling of a good fight, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the feeling of triumph, he was truly glad for some peace. He made the most of this opportunity by spending as much time as possible with his beautiful wife.

"I'm so glad that we have each other," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Me too," Gwen agreed and held him with greater firmness than before. Arthur knew that she still hadn't gotten over almost losing him. When Merlin had returned with his half dead body, everybody had been sure that he wouldn't survive the war. And from what Merlin had told him, Arthur had learnt that despite portraying calmness and strength, Gwen had been more distraught than she let on. She had spent all her time beside him, knowing that they had very little time left. And then something had happened – a miracle – Merlin had managed to save him. And for that Arthur was eternally grateful.

It had been rather hard for Arthur to accept that his idiot of a manservant and most trusted friend was actually a sorcerer. And from what Gaius told him, he was one of the greatest sorcerers to have ever been born. Sorcerer or not, Arthur had accepted him in the end. There hadn't been any choice, he had later realized. Merlin was his friend, and he wasn't going to shun him because of the magic he possessed.

"I love you, Arthur," Gwen whispered, breaking his thoughts about Merlin. He noticed the slight tremble in her voice and cursed himself for ruining their moment by indirectly mentioning the recent past.

"I love you too," he told her, looking down at her. She was looking up to him with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"Come here," he whispered, and pulled her up to him before placing a kiss on her lips.

After kissing Gwen for a long moment, Arthur moved back and lay next to her with a content sigh.

"If someone had told me years ago that I would be here today, lying next to you, I never would have believe them," he said with a nostalgic smile.

"Neither would I," Gwen laughed. "I used to think that you were nothing but a self-obsessed prat who didn't really care much about anything."

"I'm sure you weren't the only one with that thought," Arthur agreed modestly.

"Don't let Merlin hear you say that," she teased.

"Of course not. He would never let me forget it. He hardly ever does as it is," Arthur chuckled.

"Do you remember the first time you met him?" Gwen asked, thinking back and remembering the time when Merlin had first showed up in Camelot and then landed himself in the dungeons.

"Of course, he was such an _idiot_," he chuckled with obvious affection underlining his words. "Still is."

"I thought that he was rather brave. And very bold." Gwen said, defending her oldest friend.

"Really?" Arthur said incredulously. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking that Merlin had been brave in his actions. After all, he had landed himself in the stocks and the dungeons more often than anyone else in the whole kingdom in his first week in Camelot.

"Yes! I even fancied him a bit," Gwen admitted with a giggle.

"WHAT?" Now she really had Arthur's attention. He couldn't believe that Gwen had fancied Merlin. _Merlin_. He must have heard it wrong. He sat up on the bed and looked at his wife who was laughing at his reaction.

"Why is that so surprising?" There was a teasing twinkle in Gwen's eyes.

"Uh, because it's _not_ possible. _You fancied Merlin?_ Merlin? Really?" Arthur still couldn't believe his ears. His reaction wasn't because he felt betrayed by Gwen for thinking of Merlin in a romantic manner. But the fact that it was _Merlin_ – Arthur had always thought of Merlin as an asexual person. Merlin didn't fall for anyone. And no one fell for Merlin. Yes, that was how it was.

"It is actually very possible. The maids used to talk about him a lot when he was appointed as your manservant," Gwen said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh," Arthur grumbled, and he looked as if he had eaten a bowl of lemons. "Now you are just lying."

"Why would I lie? It is the truth, you know. Only _you_ thought of him as an idiot," Gwen defended Merlin, but then broke into laughing as she watched the funny expressions on Arthur's face.

"Well, he did do a good job at pretending to be one," Arthur shrugged and then began to look thoughtful. Now that he knew more about Merlin and everything he had done than he had before, he wondered a lot about it.

"You are just too blind sometimes," Gwen said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and ran her fingers through Arthur's hair.

"Apparently so," Arthur agreed, still thoughtful. "Did you ever tell him about your feelings?" he then added, at this he looked completely horrified.

"Ha, no! I did hint it a bit maybe, but Merlin never realized. Not one bit," Gwen said. "I thank the lord for it now."

At this Arthur laughed, "I'm glad he didn't." He said, sounding rather cheesy. "Definitely an idiot," he chuckled and leaned in to kiss his wife.

"I did kiss him once though," Gwen said.

"Guinevere!" Arthur moved back, not sure whether he should be taking this seriously or treat it in a joking manner. He preferred the latter of course.

"Don't worry, Arthur. He was dying, actually we thought he had in fact died, and then he woke up – and I was just too happy. And later _so_ embarrassed." Gwen explained in a drawling tone, and moved closer to Arthur and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I hope I get more than a kiss when I return from dead," Arthur mumbled sullenly.

Gwen straddled him, and leant by his ear and whispered, "As I recall, you did actually. And will do even now if you let me kiss you."

Words didn't have to be said after that, Arthur simply pulled his wife into a kiss and deepened it with passion that could have set the whole of Camelot on fire and they wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was surprised to find Arthur watching him strangely, sometimes laughing and sometimes as if he had eaten something sour.

"Really, what do women _see_ in you, Merlin?" He finally asked after Merlin had him ready in his attire for the training. "Never mind," he patted Merlin on the head and walked out of his chambers.

Merlin heard Arthur laughing pointlessly on his way out and wondered if he had lost his mind. In fact Merlin was sure that that was exactly what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please do leave me a review. Would love to hear from you. : )**


End file.
